The present invention relates to conveyors more particularly to chain conveyors.
The horizontally and vertically flexible module top chains which are currently available can only be used for the transport of piece goods such as jars, bottles, etc., since the sections of the chain do not form a tight surface.
At the present time, the standard module top chains with a tight surface, suitable for the transport of small piece goods or granulated products, are only flexible in one direction and there are thus several critical transfer points where the goods are transferred from one conveyor to another.